


Kiss the Rain

by mcgarrygirl78



Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: Drama, F/M, Humor, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-08
Updated: 2014-10-08
Packaged: 2018-02-20 08:18:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,573
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2421683
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mcgarrygirl78/pseuds/mcgarrygirl78
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The smell of Pleasures wafting from her damp skin would be too much for the most patient man to handle.  Dave wasn’t very patient at all.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kiss the Rain

**Author's Note:**

> This story is an expansion of a comment fic from [](http://sipman.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://sipman.livejournal.com/)**sipman** , who wanted **‘Dave/Erin-taste the rain from your lips’**. Dave and Erin wanted just a little more…what else is new. The title is from the Billie Myers song, which always reminds me of my friend Jodi.

They ran the last block and a half, Mudgie covering more terrain on his four feet than they could on their two. Laughing like she hadn't in too long to recall, holding hands with the man who’d stolen her heart, Erin Strauss took the steps to Dave’s front porch two at a time as the rain poured down in sheets. She was finally shielded, only to have Mudgie shake himself off all over her. Dave, still holding her hand, looked at her.

He was trying to gauge her reaction. It was only recently that Erin completely embraced Mudgie as a full-fledged member of her life and not just Dave’s dog. He was surprised, pleasantly, when she just laughed more. Erin laughed and reached down to pet his giant, wet head.

“Thank you for that, Mudgie. Now I’ll need two showers.”

He barked happily as his job there was done. Erin just stood on the porch and watched the rain fall. She shivered when lightning streaked across the purple sky; ominous thunder followed. Spring was barely two weeks old and this was the second major thunderstorm. A slightly warm air with a chill underneath blew through the quiet Fairfax neighborhood.

“It’s definitely been a while since I did a mad dash like that.” she said, smiling as Dave wrapped his arms around her behind. He was just as wet as she was.

“I thought it was kinda fun.” He replied.

She turned in his arms, wearing a pretty smile. It wasn’t just kinda fun, it was a blast. Usually when Dave was running these days it was something a lot less fun. He was fifty-five now and chasing after maniacs took its toll in ways it never had before.

This time he got to hold Erin close and run his fingers through her wet hair. He got to see her smile; feel her tickle the nape of his neck. Dave kissed her lips and skin, tasting the rain all over her. He was turned on and knew that Erin was.

“Mudgie is watching us.” She whispered between passionate kisses. Dave had moved them from in front of the banister to the wall by the front door.

“What else is new? I taught him everything he knows…he's working it on that golden retriever down the block.”

“You're just awful.” She giggled. “We’re outside David.”

“I have to admit that’s new.” Slipping nimble fingers between the button holes, Dave had four of Erin’s blouse buttons undone before she could make sense of what was happening. Her red bra was exposed and he licked her damp, fragrant skin. “Its dark baby, no one can see us up here. Tell me you’ve never once fantasized about making love, naked, in the pouring rain. I can be so gentle…or I can fuck you like the bad girl you are.”

“Where do you come up with this stuff?” Erin asked. She bit back a moan when he nipped at her throat.

“I'm a writer.” He pointed to his head. “I've got an endless stream of ways to satisfy you.”

“Let’s go inside and warm you up.”

“I'm pretty hot right now as a matter of fact.” Dave’s hands slipped down to caress her ass. See, she even knew exactly how to lean so he would have access. She pretended to be innocent but she wasn’t; and he loved that.

“I can tell.”

“Mmm, c'mon baby,” Dave teased her lips before kissing her. His kisses overwhelmed her in the best way. “Don’t you want to do something daring, sexy…dirty?”

“The thought never crossed my mind.” Erin lied.

She’d barely gotten the sentence out when she gasped. Dave’s cold fingers pinched her nipple; a hot jolt of electricity ran through Erin’s bloodstream. She felt the heat between her thighs.

“I know you so well, Erin Strauss. I know when you're not being honest.”

She pulled him closer, letting Dave’s wet body press hers into the wall as they kissed. It wasn’t difficult to feel his want. She probably would’ve felt it from across the room. He was well-endowed, he was rock hard, and she was feeling like a bad girl.

“If you take me inside right now, I’ll do something that will blow your mind into next Tuesday.” Erin whispered.

“And if I don’t?”

Dave took gentle hold of her wrists. He kissed them both and then held them over her head. There was something sexy about holding her against that wall. He knew it and she did too.

It was a damn shame Erin wore jeans and not a dress. If she was wearing a dress he surely would’ve taken her by now. The smell of Pleasures wafting from her damp skin would be too much for the most patient man to handle. Dave wasn’t very patient at all.

“David…” Erin’s knees went weak as he grinded against her. No, no, no, she was not having sex outside. They’d done that already and it was really amazing. But they were at his secluded cabin…not a chance in hell of being caught.

“Baby, I want you so much.” his hand rubbed between her thighs and Erin whined. She actually whined and it was the hottest thing he’d ever heard. Even through denim he could tell how wet she was. “And you want me too. Don’t deny it.”

“Take me inside.” She kissed him, deeply, before sucking on his bottom lip. “I want to make love.”

“If you were wearing a skirt,” Dave unbuttoned and unzipped her Levis. It didn’t matter how much money Erin spent on clothes, and she could spend plenty of money on clothes, she still lived in Levis if she was wearing jeans. His hand slipped inside her jeans and past her satin panties. “I’d take you where you stood. I’d fuck you until you couldn’t remember your name.”

“Mmm, David, we…oh God.” Erin arched her back as his fingers moved inside of her. When his palm glided over her clit, she clenched her hands into fists. Without her consent, she spread her thighs.

“Yeah baby, that’s the way you like it.” his kiss was soft. “Tell me that you like it.”

Erin let out a moan of frustration and ecstasy. She didn’t want to surrender but she was about to just let go. She fought against his restraint; wanted to grab him and pull him closer.

“Mmm hmm.” Dave rubbed against her and moaned himself. “That’s it baby, tell me you like it.”

“Oh God,”

“Tell me…”

“I like it, oh shit, I like it.”

Dave let her hands go and Erin grabbed hold of him. She kissed him hard, neither cared that she bit his lip. Erin felt the fireworks all the way from the tips of the toes of her Reeboks. Her mouth open, eyes shut, Erin cried out and didn’t give a damn who heard. Her whimpers of pleasure were drowned out by thunder.

“Damn Erin, you are so fuckin sexy. Damn baby.”

“I love you.” she replied breathlessly.

“I love you too.”

“Mmm, I love you, David.”

He kissed her, his hand slipping out of her jeans. She took his fingers into her mouth and sucked hungrily. Dave groaned as his forehead fell on her shoulder.

“Goddamn.” He whispered.

“You are so evil.” She kissed his temple.

“I like to think of it as handsome and plucky.”

“Plucky is just another word for cocky.”

“Baby,” Dave took her hand and put it on the front of his track pants. “We haven’t even gotten to the cocky part yet.”

Erin laughed, giving him a gentle squeeze. She reached into his pocket, which really got him hot, and pulled out the house keys. Unlocking the security door and then the front door, Erin let Mudgie run in ahead of them. She and Dave stood in the foyer in each other’s arms. Her clothes were undone and they were both ready for Round Two.

“You had your turn, Agent Rossi.” She said. “I think its time for me to be the boss of you for a little while.”

“This is me not complaining.”

“So I want you to go into the bedroom, take off all your clothes, and get ready.”

“Ready for what?” Dave’s mouth was a little dry. All the thoughts going through his head were dirty. They were hot and dirty and he liked them that way.

“Get ready to have your mind blown.”

“I can handle being blown…it wasn’t my mind I was thinking about but we might be getting to that.”

“We’ll be getting to nothing,” Erin managed to keep the smile from her face. “If you don’t get in there and get undressed.”

“What are you going to do?” he asked.

“I'm going to make you a little surprise.”

“Damn, you're hot when you’re efficient.”

“Go,” this time she couldn’t help but laugh as she gave him a little push.

Dave laughed too, hustling to the bedroom in eager anticipation of what was to come. Erin headed for the kitchen, double checking on Mudgie, who’d planted his wet self right on the loveseat in the den. He was fine, and his master was going to be fine too. They weren't going to do it outside in the rain but that didn’t mean Erin couldn’t get adventurous. There were so many ways to step outside of her comfort zone. With Dave it was something she never regretted.

***

  



End file.
